


My Father's House

by Digitalwave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light shone brightly on the water, dancing on the waves. He sat watching, quietly, wanting to understand. These were his Father's most favored Children. Castiel knew that to save them, he must know them. He prayed, his voice raised into the terrible silence, that it wouldn't cost his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Father's House

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
